


pillowfights, beer and pretty much love

by PeachySeokminnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, kids are wild and unsupervised, lots of fluff, sorry ab that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySeokminnie/pseuds/PeachySeokminnie
Summary: When thirteen boys start their college lives, some of them realize how difficult is to survive through those years, and some of them realize how difficult is to come out to their crushes - who happen to be their friends.Or, the one in which thirteen boys have to figure life out.





	pillowfights, beer and pretty much love

**Author's Note:**

> so, as my first fic over here I would like to say that I'm pretty excited over it, and that I really hope y'all like it. If you want to make some comments about it, plz do! I'm willing to read everything you have to say! Thank you so much!

When Yoon Jeonghan received the acceptance letter from his beloved university, he almost cried his heart out. Yoon remembers being with Seungcheol in his apartment that evening, when suddenly a white piece of paper made his life a "disco ball"; while in the floor crying and holding the letter firmly to his chest, his poor friend was just as confused as always. 

\- What the fuck is happening? - he asked to the long haired boy in the floor, the last one handed him the letter.

Seungcheol took his time to read the letter twice before throwing himself at his friend; that were some good news. Some really, really good news.

\- Stop crying, you look awful. Omg, stop. For real.- even though he was laughing at Jeonghan, he meant it. 

\- No, get out, I'm happy. This means that, for my whole tuition, I'll legit pay nothing! Seungcheol, I'll pay absolutely nothing! Plus, this shows how much of an intelligent dude I am.- the last comment was made with a cocky tone, tone that Seungcheol disapproved immediately. 

\- Yeah, yeah, I get it, but this cash you're not spending in tuition you can't spend it in beer or drugs or-

\- OH! WHO SAID DRUGS? I DON'T DO DRUGS! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO DRUGS!- Yoon screamed in a high pitched voice, wiping away his tears.

\- Anymore...

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol as he could rip his neck in that same moment with just his bare hands.

\- Just don't scream at me! Your voice is like a toddler's.

Both of them stood up and looked at each other. 

\- I'll be watching you closely, Yoon. I love you a lot, that's why I'm doing it.

\- Yeah, but try to be subtle or else we'll be looking gay.- Jeonghan sat on the couch and grabbed the letter off Seungcheol's hands.

\- It's not like we are not.- his friend walked away, ignoring Yoon's eyes fixed in his back. 

Maybe he was right, but keeping their mouths shut was a good option, the best one, maybe. 

 

 

 

~~a year before~~

"So it's the second time I'm dropping out uni. Unbelievable, right?"

With a cigarette in his hand, Yoon sighed loudly, his flatmate did know nothing about this second time, and it was better if he didn't. 

Jeonghan was twenty two and somehow couldn't even start a major in any university, Seungcheol was in his last year of college and was planning on starting some marketing shit for next year, one hundred percent stressful. 

\- I don't even think they understand me like... Like my ideas and shit.- the boy who was with him spoke, but not caring that much about Yoon's problems; he had a lost look in his eyes.- I'm doing my best, you know? My parents are just... Ugh, they don't get my style.   
\- Chan, please! You're only seventeen! Of course your parents don't get you.- he gave the cigarette a deep puff- Your biggest problem right now should be finding a way to get that art scholarship you want so bad.  
\- Yeah... What about you? Are you applying to the economics one?  
\- I'm not that smart, you know. If I failed in music and digital design... Do I even have a chance in something that is way harder?  
Chan looked up at Yoon, there was a relaxed look in Jeonghan's eyes, but at the same time he seemed really sad; something that wasn't that normal.   
\- You're gonna be okay, dude. We're gonna be okay.- his hand grabbed Yoon's who looked at him and smiled. 

Going home was the biggest problem: Seungcheol was waiting for him to arrive and he was, or maybe not, a little bit high.   
It was midnight, Jeonghan was one hundred percent sure his flatmate was asleep; so he entered in a really quiet way, like a cat. No one was listening; the only issue was that the lights were on and Seungcheol was watching his high friend sneaking himself into their flat.   
\- What the real fuck are you trying to do?   
Yoon stood still.   
\- Han! I'm talking to... Oh my fucking god, you're high.   
Seungcheol grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him to the sofa; Jeonghan was as stiff as wood.  
\- Look at your eyes, god damn it...- the older one cupped his face; Yoon's pupils were tiny.- I'm gonna get you some water, god... - he immediately went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get him something to drink.   
\- Cheol.  
He looked over at his friend who, at this point, was crying his heart out in silence.   
\- Cheol, I am stupid.   
\- What...?  
\- I am the stupidest person in this whole word, for fuck sake, I'am...- Yoon started some kind of physical punishment to himself by hitting his head again the wall.  
\- What? No, no, no, no! Han! Stop! Stop all this...  
The image was heartwarming: Seungcheol holding his friend to his chest while crying, and holding his hands so he couldn't hurt himself. "Cheol" was giving his one thousand percent everyday when it was about Yoon Jeonghan, he paid his part of the rent too when the other came to him saying he had no money because of "magical issues" when it was obviously drugs, he fed him and took care of him when we was sick or high, he was his personal bodyguard and his number one fan in everything we was doing, we cheered him up in his darkest moments.   
Choi Seungcheol was everything Jeonghan had, and both of them knew it.   
And probably, Yoon Jeonghan was everything Seungcheol had, but only Choi knew it.   
\- Why...?  
But when he wanted to talk more about it with his friend, he was already asleep in his arms, all slobbery and soft.   
He let Jeonghan sleep with him that night; he allowed himself to feel in love that night.


End file.
